1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brick laying accessory, and particularly to a device for providing controlled vertical and horizontal alignment of bricks in a brick facing.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A variety of accessories for the brick mason have been provided in the prior art. Many of these have related to means for assuring alignment of the bricks either in the vertical or horizontal directions. Many of these have also been provided for specific or special instances of brick laying. The present invention provides a device and method which assures vertical and horizontal alignment of the bricks with a minimum of time and effort on the part of the brick mason.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,649, issued to Huston on Mar. 20, 1979, there is disclosed a brick alignment pole which is designed for aligning courses of brick in a brick wall. The Huston pole includes an arm adjustably attached to a rectangular pole for mounting the pole to a wall. The Huston pole is not designed, however, to provide vertical alignment of the edge of the wall as described herein. A brick layer's leveling and plumbing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,448, issue to Cornuelle on Sept. 20, 1932. The Cornuelle device comprises an upright support composed of a metal formed in the shape of a hollow square and including vertical guides. The device also includes ledge portions for seating on the top surface of a course of bricks as well as slotted portions for the reception of a chalk line. Other devices for assisting in the laying of bricks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,503, issued to Watt et al. on Feb. 21, 1978; 3,397,458, issued on Wicklund on Aug. 20, 1968; and 3,127,683, issued to Garton et al. on Apr. 7, 1964. In contrast to these devices, the present invention provides a brick control device which is easily mounted by direct attachment to a stud wall, and which provides for alignment of the vertical edges of the wall as well as the horizontal alignment of the brick courses and the vertical alignment of the brick face.